regrets of the sandaime-sakura no tsubasa
by giouyuki
Summary: 50 years ago, in the last battle, Luka died. Before leaving, he gave Yuki his power, turning her in a half-demon. Enraged by his death, Yuki killed the demon king and became the first female half-demon queen. On a trip with Toko, they were attaked. What will she do when her savior turns out to be Luka's reincarnation? have report with Naruto. strong!Yuki, RikuoxYuki, TokoxKubinashi
1. Chapter 1

**-Regrets of the Sandaime, Sakura no tsubasa**

"hello"-normal talking

'_Hello'-_ though

_Hello_-special/important word

"_**hello"**_ –rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking (like a poem)

* * *

**Prologue**

" _Who are you, nee-san__?__"asked a young boy with reversed pudding hair and a pair of brown eyes. "Let'__s play!__"answered a 9 years old looking girl with black hair and black eyes. "Hai, nee-san." Then, the girl began to chase the boy, while laughing happily._

_A few hours later, a very tall and handsome man with gravity-defying black hair and amber eyes arrived, watching the two children play. "Ne, Rikuo, who is this girl?" he started, "I never saw her around before. Is she a friend of yours?" _

" _Otou-san!" the little boy shouted happily. Unexpectedly, the young girl also responded, in a high-pitched voice, due to her young age. "Ah, Otou-sama!" The man'__s eyes widened for a moment. 'Oi, is she-? It couldn't be, right? Otome died one hundred years ago... this girl couldn't be her daughter, right? But...she looks just like her...__' Then, the man, Nura Rihan, hesitated for a moment before grabbing the girl'__s hand. '__She have to be her daughter, even their voice are similar... I will rase her like my child,' he decided._

_ "Ah, what'__s that! Can I go, dad?'' little Rikuo asked. '' Sure, but don't go too far. After all, you don__'t want to get lost, do you__?_'_' Then, the little boy ran out of sight._

_Suddenly, the wind passed, taking with her a few Kerria petals. Rihan narrowed his eyes, saddness showing clearly in the amber orbes. '' Nanae yae hana wa sakedomo, Yamabuki no mi no hitotsu da ni naki zo, kanashiki...our daughter is just like the ke-'' abruptly, his eyes widened, shock and pain replacing the previous emotions. He looked down, only to find a katana piercing through his chest. Immediately, he understood. '' I'__m sorry...'__' Then, the girl spoke. '' Ri...rihan-sama? No, no, RIHAN-SAMAAAAA!'' Blood-red tears ran down her face while her true memories returned to her. Realizing that she just killed the one that was her husband, she screamed, regretting what she had done. _

''_Haha ,hahahahaha! Yes, regret, girl, regret what you had done! You are the perfect vessel for HAGOROMO GITSUNE-SAMA! Hahahahaha!''_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

YORU'S POV

It was a cold night, and a nice breeze played with my hair as I looked down, admiring the lights in the darkness. Sakura petals danced around me while I was sitting on a branch of the Nura Gumi main house's sakura tree. I am Nura Rikuo, a quarter nurarihyon, and the current chirimorio no muchi. I became the sandaime at 12, defeated the Nue at 13, and declared peace with the Kyoto yokais after the fusion of the souls of Yamabuki Otome and Hagoromo Gitsune. Everything should have been fine, but... I miss _him_. I miss those golden eyes, covered by those longs pitch black fangs...Rihan. Nura Rihan, the nidaime of Nura Gumi, the one who led us to the top of all the yokais in Japan : my father, who died when I was 5, stabbed in the heart. Murdered by the reincarnation of his previous wife, Yamabuki Otome. She was brought back to life by Abe no Seimei, also know as the Nue : he changed her memories, made her belive that she was my sister, and made her kill Rihan when he sang a part of a song that Yamabuki left before her death.

"_**-Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold,**_

_**but the Kerria laments, for not a single**_

_**fruit does it bear..."**_

'_Why? Why does everything have to be like that? Why can't I have a complete family? Why do I always have to watch the death of those who are dear to me? I don't know why I'm still alive... I wish that I can just stop everything, and rest in peace with my family...'._

" _**Yoru! Don'**__**t say that! Aren't we here to protect our family? And the main house? Don't just go and die on your own, because I still want to live with everyone! Isn't it the same for you, Yoru? So cheel up! You're the sandaime, remember?**_ " I began to laugh. Rikuo is right, I still have people to protect. Looking at the sky, I though: '_that's right... even if the flowers will fade away, their scent remain forever...'_

* * *

**I hope that you liked the story! I can't really write loooong chapters, and i still have scool...damn homework! please review!*bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-though

_hello_-special/important word

''_**hello''**_-rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking

* * *

AT UKIYOE TOWN'S STATION

Tree teenagers are sitting in a small alley, talking about girls, money, cigarette, their group of 'friends' and girls again, while scanning the station, looking for potential victim. They finally decided to distrub the joy of two beautiful girls.

''Hey, do you see the young ladies over there? Lets have some fun, don't you think?'' said the one with piercings all over his face. ''Agreed. But the girl with the ash-bronze hair may cause some trouble,''replied the other one with short black hair. ''Tch,what trouble can a frail girl like her cause? Or are you just too afraid? Because if you are, than I may kick you out of the gang and you'll have to survive on your own. Maybe I can keep you to do chores...'' the leader of the group said. ''O-of c-c-couse not! It's just that I have a bad feeling about-'' replied fearfully the youngest, but he was interrupted again. ''THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! Go already!'' ''ha-hai...'' then, the group walked in front of the two girls, and each person pulled out a small knife from their pocket.

Unfortunately, they don't have the smallest idea of what they got themself into.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

''Ahhhhh!''

People can hear screams of pain in the train station, and some can probably still hear them in a km or so without making any effort. Soon, parents started to cover the ears of their children when they judge that some contents are too...inappropriates.

''Ahhh! S-stoppp! I will do anything, just s-BAM-op ru-BAM-ning my chances t-BAM have childr-BAM-en! Kyaaa, not there! Yametekure!'' This statement caused a major sweat-drop to those who were still listening.

''STOP SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL! DON'T EVER, **EVER **TRY TO SCARE YUKI-CHAN LIKE THAT OR YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE CHANCE TO HAVE A FAMILY! YOU BASTARD!''

After that those lines were shouted, many males paled until that they were easily confounded with the snow-white walls, some females flushed crimson, some giggled, and the rest busted in uncontrollable laughter when they spotted the priceless look on the face of their respective boyfriend.

All the boys thought the same thing : '_note to myself, NEVER get in the bad-side of a teenager girl.'_

* * *

_After 15 minutes of punching, kicking and yelling__..._

''Ahhh, I fell much more better now! Are you ok, Yuki-chan?'' said the girl who beated the crap out of the gangsters. ''Ye-yes, Toko-chan. But really, why do your anger always run out of control when it comes to me?'' Yuki questioned. ''Well, I guess that it's because I'm a little over-protective on you, since that you have the tendency to be so careless sometimes...'' Toko answered with a pensive look on her face, '' and this time, Luka is not around anymore, so it's my job to watch over you. After all,Yuki-chan is the new de-mmmmhhhh!''

'' Chut! Didn't Takashiro-sama told you to not talk about them?! There are too many people here, someone may hear us!'' Yuki said nervously, in a very low voice, while throwing glances to the persons who dared to approach them. ''Mmmhhh'' Toko nodded, unable to speak. Then, after making sure that no one was spying on them, Yuki released her grip. ''Haha, and who's being careless now?'' she teased her friend, who had a cute pout on her face. ''Mooo, Yuki-chan is so mean...'' suddenly, Toko pushed her teammate out of the way, while pulling out her sword. ''Wha-!'' Yuki didn't have the time to finish her sentence; a huge pack of low-level demons leaded by a mid-villan is now standing in front of them.

Toko swung her blade up, stopping a centripede's advance. Then, she slide her sword down the demon's wrist, pulled his arm down with her other hand, and chopped off his head. It happened within seconds. The mid-villan stepped back and swung up his sword, stopping Toko's advance. His other hand grabbed her wrist, pulling it down, but she managed to avoid the shock wave he created. Toko brought up her sword and stopped a spider's web, pushing it down. Her other hand reached past his head and slipped her hand under the low-level's throat, then stabbed him right in the heart. Yuki was building her white wall, protecting the civilians from the attacks. Blood poured down Toko's arm when the mid-villan managed to cut her. She took a step back, her hands rose to the demon's throat, and he collapsed onto the ground. Toko charged another, bringing up her sword. She pushed down her sword, then grabbed his head and forced the tip of his sword into the demon's chest. Another mid-villan, who arrived in the middle of the battle, brought up his sword, stopping the girl's advance. He ducked under her blade and thrust his sword into Toko's belly. He swung his sword over his head, attacking Yuki. She jumped back. Then he tried to destroy her barrier, but he abandoned after a couple of minutes. Toko had the time to treat her wounds, and she jumped back into the pack. She took a step back as the mid-villan swung his sword up at her, who countered the downward swing. She pushed him away, then turned to Yuki, who was panting heavily, trying to keep the barrier as long as possible. Toko brought her sword to a demon's chest, but he brought up his hand, stopping the attack, then shoved his claws into the girl. She fell to the ground. Unable to keep the white wall, Yuki collapsed, and the demons jumped on her. Then, the pack of demons left them there, thinking that they would die. After that no one was in sight, Yuki took Toko in her arms, and healed her internal wounds with her power, God's light. She didn't have much stagmina left, and she's exausted from the use of the white wall, but she still picked up her friend and walked in a random direction. After half an hour, she saw an old fashioned house. Unable to walk, she collapsed. _'hope that the peoples in there are kind enouth to let us in...'_ she thought.

* * *

**So, how was it? hope you like it! And yes, Luka is dead, and this is 50 years AFTER the uraboku anime, so the Yuki here is the reincarnation of the '****boy' Yuki with ALL her memories, and when Luka died, he mixed Yuki's blood with his own, so she is a half-demon who reincarnate when she dies(Yuki ended up with black hair and golden eyes). Don't worry, Luka will still appear in this fanfic, just not the way you think...****I still have lots of work to do...I don't know if i will write long chapters or just write lots of chapters, so please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-though

_hello_-special/important word

''**_hello''_**-rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking

* * *

For once, Rikuo/Yoru is actually relaxing. For the past months, he had been working very hard, to the point that he barely sleeps anymore ; his closest friends are worried about him, but he always told them that they don't need to worry, that he's fine... but in fact, he's very tired. More than one time, he didn't sense his subordinates approaching at all, and that's really dangerous, since that no one can tell when, where, and who or what will eventually try to kill him. Heck, he even fell asleep during a meeting! If it wasn't Kejoro who interrupted the meeting when she brought the tea, he would probably fall head first in the tatami... and that's definitely NOT something you do during a meeting. Even the smallest fault can cause a war, and he definitely wants to avoid that... well, normally, a war is appreciated by everyone, but this time, he just doesn't feel like it. He isn't in the mood for that, and even sake can't bring back the usual him. He did what he can to not let his subordinates remark something, but by now, every person in the main house suspect that something is wrong with him. He doesn't tease Yuki onna anymore, and the 'day Rikuo' is less cheerful than usual. He will drink sake until that he faint, and the next morning, he climbs in the sakura tree and do whatever he does for 2 or 3 hours.

The reason behind that is actually simple, really simple : four months ago, Yoru started to have nightmares. And not the kind that scares you to death when you wake up; the nightmares he has left him with the impression that someone is missing in his life, that he have to find that somebody, that he have to protect that person with his life. The problem is that he doesn't remember who 'that person' may be, and it frustrates him. A lot. He wants to find out : everybody would want to find out if a simple nightmare makes you cry or scream in the middle of the night even if you don't remember anything, right? Well, actually, he does remember something : a war, someone called Yuki, and loneliness. And why loneliness? He doesn't know. Not that he don't want to find out, it's just too hard. Everytime he tries to recall his memories from that time, something will block his mind, and if he meditates to get more concentration, a burst of green light will just force him into reality. Nevertheless, he would still try to remember those nightmares, even if he ends up in his inner world 9 times on 10. Accidentally, he discovered that being on the sakura tree makes him relax a lot, so he picked up the habit to meditate on it every morning.

Suddenly, a hubbub made him lose his train of thought. '' Rikuo-sama!'' looking down, the young heir found a panicking Kubinashi. '' What's wrong?'' he asked. ''There are two humans in front of the door, and they are badly injured!'' the neckless yokai reported. '' What?! Injured? Kubinashi, bring them in the guest room and call Zen! Right now!'' Rikuo shouted. These past years, he began to take some of the characteristics of Yoru: he's no longer afraid to give orders to his subordinates, and his voice became more low-pitched than before. However, he changed much in terms of physical : now, instead of being around 1,5m, he reached 1,75m, his hair grew longer and became silver and brown on the top and black near the neck, always sticking out at an impossible angle. Rubbing his temples, Rikuo sighed. _' looks like I won't have rest today..._'

At the same time, in front of the house, Kurotabo was struggling to bring the ash-bronze haired girl inside, and Aotabo was trying to do the same thing without making their wounds worse than they already are. They were muttering something about 'youngsters are to gorgeous these days' or 'I don't believe myself for saying this but I hate my job right now...' with a blush on their faces.

'' Oi, you two, stop talking and walk quicker, I need to tend their wounds or they will die from blood loss!'' A man with khaki hair that turns black at the neck and deep red eyes said, while pointing two beds installed in a rush. ''H-hai, Zen-sama!'' the two assault officers of the Nura house replied, as they disposed their charge carefully on the blankets. '' Now get out of here unless you want to have a taste of my anger, I have to work!'' Zen shouted, scaring the crap out of the two mens. ''Ha-hai...'' Closing the door, both of them sighed. '' Haaa, Zen-sama sure can be scary sometimes...I wonder how Rikuo-sama can handle being his sworn-brother...'' the assassin monk said. '' Agreed.'' His co-worker replied.

* * *

_One hour later..._

In the guest room, the two girls are sleeping on the futons, and three person are sitting in a corner of the room. '' Young master, how long do you think it will take for them to wake up?'' A girl with white, blue and black hair asked. '' Who knows... Zen said that they'll wake up in a few hours, considering the speed they are healing, but I'm not sure, since that no human can heal at **this **speed, unless they aren't humans, but I highly doubt that...'' Yoru answered.( Rikuo transformed into Yoru when Zen was working)

'' What do you mean, by ' I'm not sure'? I'm the medic here, so speak for yourself! And did you see how fast the cuts on the arms of the girl in the pink dress healed? They disappeared in five minutes for crying out loud!'' Zen argued in an angry tone. '' Ne, wakagashira, don't you think that those humans are suspicious? First, they are injured by something and left to die, and then, there is that aura coming from them. It feels...different. I can't put a word on it, but it feels almost...godlike, especially the girl with the black hair. Do you know what it means?'' Yuki onna said, a frown on her face. With a smirk that went unnoticed by his underlings, the sandaime replied. ''...sadly, I don't have a proper answer for that, but the girl remind me of someone... I just can't put a face on it. Yet. I guess that we have to wait until that they wake up, ne? Can you take care of them for the next hour? I'm going to rest a little.'' He almost added _'and to try to find out why I have the feeling that those people have a connection with my nightmares.'_

'' Hai, waka!''

* * *

**So, how was it? I guess that everyone found out that Rikuo is Luka, but I will mention that in the next chapter, just in case that someone don't get it. Wakagashira and waka means 'young master' or 'young head', and Toko is healing faster than normal because of the charm that Yuki gave her (The same as in the uraboku manga, just more powerful and more decorated due to the memories recovery that Yuki went through). Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-though

_hello-_special/important word

''_**hello''**_-rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking

_**Preview :**_ _With a smirk that went unnoticed by his underlings, the sandaime replied. ''...sadly, I don't have a proper answer for that, but the girl remind me of someone... I just can't put a face on it. Yet. I guess that we have to wait until that they wake up, ne? Can you take care of them for the next hour? I'm going to rest a little.'' He almost added __'and to try to find out why I have the feeling that those people have a connection with my nightmares.'_

_'' Hai, waka!''_

* * *

YUKI'S POV

''_Sadness. Loneliness. Fear. Sorrow. Pain. Regret. Those are the emotions that formed my 'power', but Yuki, you had the power to change my frozen heart. Since that time, I promised you that I will never betray you. So now, can you grant my last wish? I want you to be able to defend yourself. Will you let me give you the power of the duras? I want to know, that at the end, you will be a part of my clan... and that somehow, I still managed to protect you... will you let me give you the curse of the demon king?''_

''_No, Luka,don't! Don't leave me alone! Please, just don't go! I will save you, ok? So please, make an effort, just a little bit, and I will be able to heal you! Please!'' a boy with a once snow-white shirt and black pants, but now tained with the blood of his beloved, said. _

_I watch our last battle, knowing that the boy was me, and the man dying in front of him was Luka. I let the tears fall, like each time I had this nightmare. Everytime, I will just stand there, not doing anything to save, to try to change this past, even if I know that I'm powerless, now that everything already happened. _

''_Yuki, don't. It's already too late for me, but you have to strength to live. I know it. So please, let me do what I want... at the end...'' the raven said, while touching the chin of his most important person, savouring his last minute of life. ''I lived too long, and now, it's time for me to leave... Yuki, hope that we'll meet again, in the future...'' then, his eyes lost their silver color, becoming lifeless, and his hand fell, leaving a new trace of blood on Yuki's face. The 'boy' me wanted to do something to save Luka, to save __**us,**__ to at least tell him what 'I' wanted. That 'I' loved him. That 'I' remembered the time Luka and 'I' spent together, and that 'I' remember the first time we met, decades ago. 'I' love him so much, it hurted so much when he left 'me'...and 'me', being the coward 'I' was, 'I' just stood there, not doing anything to save him... Even in the past, a part of me knew that it was too late... but I still could have tried that time._

''_Luka? Ne, Luka, are you still there?Lu...ka?''_

_... the answer never came. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the end that I've already saw a hundred of times. I knew, and I still know that I became a half-duras, because I feel it. I just know it, feeling it to my core... since then, I've been a part of Luka's cursed family... finally, I became his mate, but I...no, we, will never get to see each other... forever... that he claimed me as his, but he died just after... WHY?_

''_No, no, don't die on me, don't leave me! Luka, LUKAAAAAAA!''_

_... and everything ended. The war, that caused everyone's death. 'I' ended it, by my own hands. 'I' killed every single duras on the battlefield that was still alive. 'I' became a bloodthirsty monster that seeks revenge. Then, with my new found power, 'I' went to hell, and 'I' killed __**Him.**_

_The demon king._

_At the end, 'I' managed to lend my final blow on Him, but 'I' didn't survive either. 'I' passed away with the blood of millions of demons on my hands, blaming myself for letting Luka die._

_ 'I' was a fool._

_ Me, and everyone payed the price of my foolishness. Our very soul was tained by my unthought actions, and yet, after that we all reincarnated, no one blamed me for that; they just acknowledged my half-existence, and accepted it. They still think of me as a dear friend, but me, what do I think of them? I love them, I love them so much that I'm afraid that I may hurt them some day. I thought that it's better that I don't socialize too much with them, but now that I'm part of the family, I can't stop myself anymore. I recently realized that I need comfort. But am I worth it? I don't think so anymore..._

_I don't want to see anymore... please, someone, end all this mess for me... please, __**save me**__..._

* * *

**Ok, I know it's sad. 'I' mean the boy and the girl Yuki, since that I can't really write 'we'. Typical of Yuki, right? Blaming everything on herself...*snif*...so sad...*snif*... in the story, Yuki became Luka's mate when he died, every zweilt were killed, the duras as well, so 'hell' is a total mess right now. The remain opast (Cadenza, Luzé and a few others), are fighting over the throne, since that demon-Yuki killed the previous demon king.(she's strong!) Please Review! (seriously, only 15 views and 0 reviews? ! Guys, you can do better than that!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-though

_hello_-special/important word

''**_hello''_**-rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking

* * *

**_Preview :_**_ 'I' was a fool._

_Me, and everyone payed the price of my foolishness. Our very soul was tained by my unthought actions, and yet, after that we all reincarnated, no one blamed me for that ; they just acknowledged my half-existence, and accepted it. They still think of me as a dear friend, but me, what do I think of them? I love them, I love them so much that I'm afraid that I may hurt them some day. I thought that it's better that I don't socialize too much with them, but now that I'm part of the family, I can't stop myself anymore. I recently realized that I need comfort. But am I worth it? I don't think so anymore..._

_I don't want to see anymore... please, someone, end all this mess for me... please, **save me**..._

* * *

YUKI ONNA'S POV

''Haaa...'' I sighed, while changing the towel on the girls's forehead. Why does waka constantly bring humans to the house? Worse, why are they injured almost everytime and why it's always me that have to look after them? I can even name each person: the onmyoji girl, her stick-in-the-mud brother, a few yokais, and his friend Kana. It's not like I'm a baby-sitter or anything! Oh well, I technically AM Rikuo-sama's baby-sitter, but I'm not needed for _that_ anymore... since that four months after the revival of Nue, I got promoted to a high-ranking position and entrusted the Nishikigoi district that was formerly ruled by Kaa-san! I'm still so proud of myself for getting the Arawashi Family under my wing...

_'Ghaaaaa! Bad thoughts Tsurara, bad thoughts! You promised loyalty to waka when you exchanged sakazuki, so what are you proud of of?! It's normal for his subordinates to forme any alliance they could for the sake of Nura Gumi! There isn't anything you should be proud of!' _my inner-self screamed, but for once, I didn't listen to it. Everyone has the right to do something selfish once in awhile, right?

''Ngghhhh...''

..._huh?_ ''G-gomenasai! I wasn't slacking off or any-'' I slowly turned around, expecting someone to be there, but it was only the black-haired girl who had probably just woken up. I wanted to ask if something was wrong, but when my gaze met her's, I couldn't speak at all. Her eyes were... golden, but not the some golden as mine. They were almost...amber, like Rihan-sama's eyes. When realization hit me, I screamed bloody murder.

''Gyaaaaaaaaa!''

'' Ow! What the hell? Hey! Calm down! Stop screaming like that, my ears hurt! I'm not going to do anything, so stop _screaming_!'' Nevertheless, I didn't stop.

'' Ouch! Please, stop already...Owww...''

_BAM!_

'' What's going on here, TSURARA!'' a familiar voice shouted. _'Ah, it's waka'_... Realizing what I had done, I immediately shut up, while blushing like crazy. '' No-nothing! It's just that the human scared me when she got up.'' I explained. Kubinashi, Rikuo-sama, Kejoro-san, Hitotsume-sama and a few little yokais were at the door.

'' Well, you'd better change that habit of yours or we won't have the oportunity to eat.'' Kubinashi scold me. '' I-I'm s-s-sorry...'' I replied as I blushed more, if that's even possible. I feel as if I'll melt from the heat. Seriously, I had to retain myself from digging a hole in the floor and never come out again.

'' Ummm...I'm sorry for that, but where am I? Where is Toko? And wh-no, _what_ are you?'' the human spoke. When the yokais finally noted the girl's presence, most of them dropped their jaw in pure shock. Her resemblance with Rihan-sama is just... astonishing.

With an amused look on his face, Rikuo-sama replied. '' The big question from the start, huh? Well, I think that your friend Toko is just behind you, and you are at my house. But shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking questions?''

'' He? Oh, sorry, I didn't notice. Well, let's start again,'' she began, while taking a deep breath, '' I am Giou Yuki, heiress of the Giou clan in Tokyo, successor of the Crosszeria clan, and, since that I believe that none of you is human,'' she hesitated for a moment, before continuing, '' I can tell you that I'm the second demon king, or queen, as you prefer.'' Then, the girl tried to bow, but failed miserably before wincing in pain and cursing colourfully. There was a pregnant silence for about 30 seconds, before everyone busted in laughter, minus waka who had a shocked face, but it seems that I was the only one to notice that.

'' Ha, haha! A weak human like you, the demon queen? Haha, it's the best joke I've ever h-kyaaa!'' Wondering why the oh-so-prideful Hitotsume-sama was yelping like a girl, I followed everyone's scared/amused look, and my eyes ended on the human, who was holding an huge black **sword** against the one-eyed yokai. Like the others, I stared at her in shock. _' Where the hell did she hide that sword?! Wait, it's not the moment to think about that!'_

'' You think that it's a joke?! Who am I for joking about things this serious? Are you stupid or is something wrong with your brain?'' The girl snorted with a disgusted face that told everyone about what she was thinking right now.

Then, waka stepped in the room, lowering a little bit the tention in the air.'' Hitotsume, the lady's right. She have the mark of royalty on her hand, and her weapon is more than a proof for me.'' Then, he turned to the 'queen', while lowering his head, making everyone in the room gasp and do the same, including me: it was rare that Rikuo-sama show respect to anyone, especially a girl, and we know that all too well to not do the same.

'' Hime-sama, I'm sorry if my subordinate offended you. May I ask though, why were you and your friend injured so badly when we found you? Were you attacked by someone of my clan?'' Waka asked in such a respectful tone that we all bowed even more. Unexpectedly, the 'queen' laughed.

'' Haha, you don't need to be so formal with me, just call me Yuki-chan. I didn't went to vacation with my family to be seen as a queen, after all. I wanted to relax. Oh, and I was only attacked by some random duras who didn't know who I was, and I'll make sure to punish them when I go back, so you don't have to worry. Also, what are you? I believe that you are not a duras, even if there is that aura coming from you, and did I mention that the guy over there has a floating head and no neck?'' The hime said in a serious yet playful voice, while making her sword disappear, to the relieve of a certain frightened one-eyed yokai.

With a grin on his face, waka responded. '' Ok then, Yuki-chan it is. First, we're all yokais, and I'm Nura Rikuo Yoru, third leader of Nura Gumi. The girl who screamed earlier is Yuki onna, the man with the floating head is Kubinashi, the pretty lady behind me is Kejoro, and the man you almost killed is Hitotsume.''

'' Nura Gumi? Oh I see... so you're the one who killed that bastard Seimei and that hateful Gokadoin house, huh? Well, good work, really, for anihilating the ones that had the guts to mess with _my _territory.'' Yuki said, while smiling, but the smile was a scary one; I sweatdropped. _'Wow, her personality is changing so fast! And she's insulting Abe no Seimei! Is she bipolar? Guess that it's the price to pay for being the demon queen when you are such a sweet girl.' _I thought.

'' Thank you for the praise.'' When the hum-demon queen opened her mouth to talk, waka imediately added '' and the explaining can wait 'till the general meeting tomorrow.''

'' ... I think that it's ok. Ummm... wanna spar with me?'' she returned the grin.

_'oh dear god...'_

* * *

_SOMEWHERE..._

_''A_CHOOO!''

...

...

...

'' Guess that someone is making some kind of prayer to me.''

* * *

**Ok, so I decided that Yuki will be the demon king, since that she killed the previous one. Next chapter, Rikuo vs. Yuki!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-though

_hello_-special/important word

''_**hello''**_-rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking

* * *

_**Preview :**__With a grin on his face, waka responded. '' Ok then, Yuki-chan it is. First, we're all yokais, and I'm Nura Rikuo Yoru, third leader of Nura Gumi. The girl who screamed earlier is Yuki onna, the man with the floating head is Kubinashi, the pretty lady behind me is Kejoro, and the man you almost killed is Hitotsume.''_

_'' Nura Gumi? Oh I see... so you're the one who killed that bastard Seimei and that hateful Gokadoin house, huh? Well, good work, really, for anihilating the ones that had the guts to mess with __my __territory.'' Yuki said, while smiling, but the smile was a scary one; I sweatdropped. __'Wow, her personality is changing so fast! And she's insulting Abe no Seimei! Is she bipolar? Guess that it's the price to pay for being the demon queen when you are such a sweet girl.' __I thought._

_'' Thank you for the praise.'' When the hum-demon queen opened her mouth to talk, waka imediately added '' and the explaining can wait 'till the general meeting in a week.''_

_'' ... I think that it's ok. Ummm... wanna spar with me?'' she returned the grin._

_'oh dear god...'_

* * *

'' Ok, so the rules are : no yoki, no osore, and no magic. The winner is the one who manage to steal the other's sword. If it's understood, please begin in 3...2...1...GO!'' Natto Kozo shouted, before running inside of the house like a mad man to avoid being hit by a miscalculated blow.

Both swordsmen came together and brought up their swords. The metal clinked together, making a small ringing sound. Both stepped back and circled each other. Yoru could see the longing for blood in the girl's eyes, making him shiver. She opted for a few punches and powerful kick, all blocked by her opponent. Then, Yoru swung Nenekirimaru at Yuki's neck, but she jumped in the air, dodging the attack, but her dress wasn't so lucky.

'' You may have talent, but it's not enough to defeat me!'' Then, Yuki jumped at Yoru, and he allowed her to push him back.

Yuki tried to keep her body relaxed, while Yoru brought up his shoulders. Tension crossed her jaw. She took a step back and controlled her bloodlust; she can't get too exited during a mere spar if she wanted to NOT kill her oponent. Yoru jumped at the demon queen and brought his sword across her chest, but she stopped the blade. The man snarled and lunged at her, but Yuki again stopped his blade and pushed her shoulder into Yoru's chest, pushing him back with ease.

' _Damn, she's stronger than what I thought...'_

The two fighters circled each other again. The boy jumped at the heir of the Giou clan and pushed her to the ground, but she planted her foot into Yoru's stomach and shoved him back. As she did so, she grabbed the sandaime's sword from his hand. The man fell back, but realized Yuki had both swords.

'' Dammit!'' he sworn.

She grinned and brought up both swords. The man grabbed the sword from his new rival and laughed, then charged at Yuki, trying to head butt her in the stomach, but the queen turned around, forcing Yoru into the ground, then she lifted her sword and plunged it into the ground beside Yoru's head.

''...looks like I've won.'' The girl said.

'' Hahaha, well, it sure was fun.''

'' Hn.'' She replied. ( does it remind you of a certain Uchiha? )

Soon, they both began to laugh when they spotted the oh-my-god-my-master-lost look on Kubinashi and Yuki onna's faces. When Kejoro's jaw dropped in a very non-graceful manner, the two leaders began to clutch their belly in an attempt to calm themselves, but they soon let go of their last piece of pride when Yuki onna fainted. They laughed so hard that they were pratically rolling on the grass when Karasu Tengu arrived.

'' What the hell is happening here!'' he shouted with anger in his voice. Surely, the picture of a girl and a boy rolling on the floor with their clothing all messed up was very... provocating for anyone if said person hadn't witnessed the fight. Frankly, if he had, then that someone's condition wouldn't be better than the two swordmasters.

'' Haha, hahaha...'' Yuki was still trying to calm herself down, and she succeded after a minute. After that she somehow managed to stand, she talked. '' Ah, mister, I'm sorry if we bothered you.'' Noticing the surprised stare from the crow, she asked. '' What's wrong?''

'' Ri-rihan-s-sama?''

''... I'm sorry?''

'' ...No, it's nothing. You just look the same as someone we knew... only that it was a _he_. I'm Karasu Tengu, by the way, miss-?''

'' Yuki. Giou Yuki, heir to the Giou clan. May I ask something?'' when she recieved a positive nod from the bird yokai, she continued. '' Ummm... I was wondering for a while now, but the 'someone' you were talking about... is he Nura Rihan, second head of your clan and Otome-chan's husband?''

Immediately, an umconfortable silence fell on the group. '' How do you know that?'' Yoru questioned. '' How? Well, it happens that Otome-chan is my best friend down _there_, and Rihan is one of my drinking buddies. He can be really troublesome some times, with his habit to appear and disappear out of nowhere. Nearly gave me an heart attack when he decided to scare me during a meeting with the other general-class. Wonder if it was a good idea to choose him as the tenth demon lord...'' The girl's explanation caused another major sweat-drop among the yokais, while some had a disbelieving look on their faces.

Narrowing his eyes, Karasu Tengu spoke. '' Who are you? What do you mean, by down _there_?''

'' It seems that Yuki is the demon queen. And she meant hell by _there_. She'll explain in details during tomorrow's meeting.'' The sandaime said with Nurarihyon's signature smirk.

...

...

...

'' WHAT?!''

* * *

**Ha, another chapter done! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-though

_hello_-special/important word

''_**hello''**_-rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking

_**Preview :**__ Immediately, an umconfortable silence fell on the group. '' How do you know that?'' Yoru questioned. '' How? Well, it happens that Otome-chan is my best friend down __there__, and Rihan is one of my drinking buddies. He can be really troublesome some times, with his habit to appear and disappear out of nowhere. Nearly gave me an heart attack when he decided to scare me during a meeting with the other general-class. Wonder if it was a good idea to choose him as the tenth demon lord...'' The girl's explanation caused another major sweat-drop among the yokais, while some had a disbelieving look on their faces._

_Narrowing his eyes, Karasu Tengu spoke. '' Who are you? What do you mean, by down __there__?''_

_'' It seems that Yuki is the demon queen. And she meant hell by __there__. She'll explain in details during tomorrow's meeting.'' The sandaime said with Nurarihyon's signature smirk._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_'' WHAT?!''_

* * *

YUKI'S POV

This is so... hilarious. I bet that the crow is the _hateful-stick-in-the-mud-old-man_ Rihan always talks about. For once, I can't be more in accord with him; hearing the tengu going crazy about some _too-powerful-female_ is just... weird. To say I'm only ranked 3rd in hell when it comes to temper...I wonder how he'll react if he runs into the Red hot-blooded habanero of Konoha, who can easily over-kill any demon exept me and Rihan when she's in her angry/kyubi mode.( Kushina and Naruto can use kyubi mode since that they were kyubi's jinchuriki.)

Suddenly, the yokais were moving to let an old man with a weird shaped head pass, but I didn't notice.

'' No, Rikuo, who is she? Your girlfriend?'' He asked.

'' Jiji, you just came at the right time. This is Giou Yuki, second demon queen and heiress of the Giou clan. Right, Yuki?... Yuki? Heelllllloooooo, someone's there?'' I jumped when a hand was in front of my face.

'' Heh? Ah! Sorry! I got lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you! I'm sorry!'' I quickly replied while bowing to the old man.

Surprisingly, the old man wasn't startled by the news. '' Haha, and she has manner. You didn't change much since the last time I saw you, no? But since when did you become the demon queen?''

''...Jiji, why do you know her?'' Rikuo asked.

'' Haha, it's none of your business, Rikuo. Oh, and before that I forget, tell me when you'll be going down to _business _with the lady!'' the old man teased, and the result was quite good : I was ready to faint from blushing too much, and Rikuo was running after the old man, trying to beat him to a pulp. When the fight finally died down, I asked. '' Ne, Rikuo, who was he?''

'' ... my old man.''

...

'_What?Then...the old geezer was NURARIHYON? I can't believe that my cousin's husband has aged this much. Last lime I saw him, he looked like... 20 years old?'_

''...oh.'' came my somewhat awkward response. Then, Kejoro grabbed my hand with a huge smile, and introduced me to every yokai in the house. Mezumaru and Gozumaru remind me of Senshiro and Kuroto, and Gyuki-san remind me of Reiga... a lot actually. After dragging me in and out of the house, Kejoro-chan (yes, I consider her as a friend now) brought me into the onsen. And it was HUGE! It's like twice the size of the onsen we have in the twilight maison. The water was confortable too... and I didn't know that Kejoro-chan have those massive breasts! I mean, when she had her cloths on, they didn't appear as huge as they really are! Ok, they are not as huge as mines, but it's still impressive that another female beside me and Tsunade can fight with them without having a nasty ach in the back. After the bath, she gave me one of her furisode and guided me to the dinner hall. The dinner was delicious, and after eating, I helped Tsurara to wash the dishes. At ten o'clock, Kejoro-chan showed me the way to the guest room and left. It was with a peaceful smile that I went to sleep, something I haven't done in years.

* * *

_Time skip : the next morning_

I blinked. Once. Twice. _'Where the hell am I?' _Then, the flow of memories came back to me in a rush, and I sat up in my futon, wondering if my friend has woke up. When all the information finally finished proceeding, I looked around the room, looking for the furisode Kejoro-chan lend me yesterday. After dressing myself, I went to the kitchen.

'' Kejoro-chan!''

'' Ah, Yuki-chan! Can you help me with the plates, Yuki onna is making breakfast!'' The woman was practically running around, looking for the sugar.

'' Ummm...care to explain why you are in a rush?'' Then, realization hit me. _' The council meeting! How can I forget it!'_

I suddenly ran out of the kitchen, ignoring a wondering Kejoro. I only stopped at the front door, and I was stunned at the sight. Right in front of me, dozen of powerful yokais from all Japan were arriving, and they all look so... fearful! Some of them were humanoid, while others looked like monsters from a horror movie! Ok, they weren't nearly as scary as some demons, like the eight-tailed octopus from the nine demon lords, but still-! When I returned to my room, I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

' _I think that I have to prepar myself for the next hours...'_

* * *

_Time skip: in the meeting room_

'' Sandaime, what's the meaning of this!''

'' Rikuo-sama, who's the human girl we saw earlier?''

'' Why there is a human in the main house?''

The meeting was an uproar ; every person wanted to know why there was a human in the main house the day of a council meeting.

'' SILENCE!'' Yoru shouted, and everyone shut up. '' Yuki is NOT a human, and she'll be attending this meeting. She will explain everything, so shut up and listen! Is it clear?'' he continued in a more relaxed tone, '' Yuki, come in.''

All the yokais were looking at the door when it opened, and a few gasped when they saw the girl : she was practically a replica of the Nidaime! Silently, she walked in and sat in the center of the room. Everyone's gaze were on her, and they can tell by her posture that she wasn't new to this kind of situation. They were speechless when they saw her hands : even if they were as white as snow, the yokais can tell by the scars that the girl was a well-trained and experienced swordsman.

'' Hello, my name is Giou Yuki, heiress to the Giou clan and the Crosszeria clan. I'm also the actual demon queen.''

...

'' NANI?!'' All the yokais fell on the floor in a comic manner, minus those who already knew. Gyuki has a disbelieving look on his face, and as usual, Nurarihyon was drinking peacefully his tea without a care in the world while Yoru had the traditional smirk from his family on his face.

'' Yuki-chan, care to explain how hell works? I want to know what will hapen to me IF I die. And it's a really, really big IF.'' The Shodaime asked, completely out of rapport.

''... if you insist. Ummm... how do I put it... well, hell isn't a place where sinners go to be punished; it's a place that every dead are destined to return to, regardless of what they did during their lives. The weakest forget the world of livings, while the strongest are able to recall every single detail of their past. Hell have many names : hell, paradise, soul society, realm of the sinners, kingdom of the demons, and the list goes on.

When a person dies, his soul is sent to the _left door_, where the door keepers decide if he's a civilian or an academy student. If he has a high level of magic/reiatsu/chakra or whatever you call it, that soul will be sent to the academy, where the examiners sort him into a caste : demon, shinobi, summoner, yokai, or normal soldier. He will have three years to train his abilities, and when the time runs out, he'll have to pass a test to determine his rank. For example, if he's a demon and he has a medium level of magic, then he would be a mid-villan. If he's a shinobi, then the five Kages will decide if he's a genin, a chuunin, a jonin or a sannin depending of his skills and his rank while alive. Even if that person is from a well know clan, he will not be treaten differently, and he'll be recognized as a clan member only when he'll earn respect from others.

Hell is divided into 44 territories, and each of them is ruled by a lord or a clan : the five Kages, the ten demon lords, the Crosszeria clan, the Giou clan, the Taisho clan, the Hyuga clan, the Uchiha clan, the Uzumaki clan, the Namikaze clan and many other branch clans. Seeing that you are the father of the tenth demon lord, you'll probably end up in the Nura clan, but there is a small chance that you may end up in the Giou clan. After all, my cousin, Yohime, is your wife and part of the Giou Clan as a substitute _Kami no Hikari_.''

* * *

**Nani : what**

**Kami no hikari : god's light**

**Futon : sort of 'bedding'**

**Onsen : hot springs**

**Furisode :** **(****振袖****):**_**furisode **_**literally translates as **_**swinging sleeves**_**—the sleeves of furisode average between 39 and 42 inches (110 cm) in length.**

**I think that I need to explain. You all know that Yohime has healing power, right? Since that they are not as powerful as Yuki's, I thought that she can be part of the Giou clan. At first, I wanted to make her one of Yuki's reincarnation, but I dropped the idea. Hope that you liked it! Yeah, I know that I didn't update for a long time, but I still have school. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

''hello''-normal talking

'_hello'_-though

_hello_-special/important word

''_**hello''**_-rikuo/yoru talking in their mind or special talking

**Just so you know, I DON'****T own nura mago, uraboku or naruto! They belong to their authors and them only!**

* * *

_**Preview :**__Hell is divided into 44 territories, and each of them is ruled by a lord or a clan : the five Kages, the ten demon lords, the Crosszeria clan, the Giou clan, the Taisho clan, the Hyuga clan, the Uchiha clan, the Uzumaki clan, the Namikaze clan and many other branch clans.__Seeing that you are the father of the tenth demon lord, you'll probably end up in the Nura clan, but there is a small chance that you may end up in the Giou clan. After all, my cousin, Yohime, is your wife and part of the Giou Clan as a substitute Kami no Hikari.''_

* * *

YUKI'S POV

A look of stupefaction passed on every yokai's face, minus Nurarihyon. The older members because they knew who Yohime was, and the newest members because they didn't think that they will end up having that much info on the after-life. It has been shocking for me too, when I found out that Rikuo is in fact a distant relative of mine. He's what, he grandson of my cousin who's my cousin only because she have a little bit of my power and she's the granddaughter of the granddaughter of my earliest reincarnation? It's a little bit too far for me to call him family, but he is my descendant nonetheless. In fact, he's the grandson of my granddaughter's granddaughter's granddaughter. Actually, Yohime wasn't supposed to have the ability to heal people and not feel pain, even if _Kami no Hikari_ can be any female who have a bit of the clan's blood, but I guess that fate decided it to be like that in exchange that she's nowhere nearly as powerful as I am. Great, now I sound like Hinata-chan's cousin. What was his name again? Hyuga Neji, I think. But when I think of it now, if this ability is only passed down to females, then why does Rihan have it? Although his is pretty weak, he's a _male._ Can it be that the mix-breed can defeat a few laws concerning the bloodline limits? Oh well, I'll think of that later. For now, let's just see if the old geezers had came out of their daze, no offense to the younger ones.

'' Giou-san, the first time I met you, waka said that you had the mark of royalty. May I ask, what does it mean?'' Tsurara-san asked. Ummm... I guess that I can tell them, since that I already let out a lot of info, right? Oh kami, just don't make me regret what I'm about to do.

'' Well, Tsurara-san, it's uncommon that yokai know about this mark, so you have the right to ask. Truth to be told, even I was a bit shaken when Rikuo talked about it. You see, it's a mark that appear on those who are blood-related to a high-ranked demon. Every clan posses a mark of his own. If you have the blood of several clans, then your mark will be a mix of each clan's mark. Per example, since that I came from the Giou, the Crosszeria and I am a distant relative of the Nura clan, my mark is two blood-red crosses tangled with Yamabuki and Sakura petals over a full moon design, but I, as the demon queen, also have the mark of royalty, and it's in fact a curse.''

At those words, some small gasps can be heard in the room, but I continued.

'' Calm down, it's not a malediction or anything like that. It allow me to have absolute control over the 22 elements.'' Then, I showed them the mark I have on my wrist. It was a ying-yang sign as the background with 3 rings over it; the first has 10 circles, the second has 5 circles and the third has 1 cirle. '' the ying-yang sign represent light and shadow. I can do the ying and the yang release with it, but it tire me very fast, so I use it rarely. The single circle represent the first element : shape transformation. Then, the 5 circles represent the 5 elements : fire, wind, lightening, earth and water. If I mix 2 elements together, I get ice, wood, lava, blaze, storm, boil, dust, explosion, scorching heat and magnetism. If I add another element, I get crystal, dark, steel and swift, but I never had to use them. Any questions?''

''... so basically, aside from the fact that you are practically invincible, you can control all the existent element because of the curse?'' Rikuo said.

'' Hai, but I'm not invincible. If I run into someone who can do planet manipulation, I'm dead meat. But I honestly doubt that yokai can control time, beside a certain hateful onmyoji.'' That sentence earned a sweat drop from everyone.

'' So, does anyone need further explanation?'' Seeing that no one spoke, Rikuo allowed me to get the hell out of the meeting. Finally! But poor Rikuo... he still have to go trough a few more hours of discussion with all the generals, and I'm not counting the eating part. I probably should train a little in the training ground in the basement... hope that I wont shook the house too much.

* * *

**So, how was it? I put a lot of effort to find all the elements, but I love the result. Please review!**


End file.
